The echoes of the heart
by ana-rose
Summary: Yurei turns up on Kakashi's doorstep but will she stay, can she stay or is the way of the ANBU the only way she can live.


Chapter One

_haunting from the past._

Kakashi woke with a start, grasping for breath, as sweat ran down his face. He never actually wore a full mask to bed, dispite the rumors. It had been the same dream he had always had, it had never been scary but for some reason tonight he had woken like his worst nightmare had began.

Kakashi prayed that none of that was true, otherwise he would truly die and not even naurto could keep him alive.

_10 years ago_

He was only 15 years old, but he was the best they had. The ANBU had a saying: Work hard, Win and Play even harder. Kakashi only followed the first two , he had never lost a mission from the day that obito had died he had never lost a team mate. Play harder for him was replaced with Train harder. He displined himself to the point that his masks were ironed when not on missions, his desk never changed, his bed was always made; hospital squares on each side and smooth to the point he could lay down and not leave an imprint of his body.

These were all things he had ascoiated with homely things, things that maybe his mother would have shown him to keep his clothes tidy and his father would teach him the importance of weapon mataince. These little slightly obessive things seemed to be his only vice, his team mates and fellow Anbu though had smokes, alcohol, sex and love.

One of these vices though had brought him to leaving the place that had brought him up out of childhood, he had struggled with the idea of leaving it all behind, but he couldnt be Yurie's team mate and be in love with her. If the enemy was able to get a hold of her, he wouldnt care about orders...he would hunt them down and kill them.

The fact was he couldnt work in the Anbu enviroment alongside his only weakness, if anyone was to work it out Yurie would become a very good target. Thats why he was standing in the middle of lush green clearing in the forest away from civillians and any other Anbu that could over hear. It held a lot of significant to both him and Yurie, it was the place they trained, ate and laughed together. It was also the place he planned on tell yurie the turth, and probably where she would beat the shit out of him.

Leaning against the one tree that remained in the clearing that hadn't been destroyed in the nurmeous training sessions, waiting for Yurei to arrive. That was one thing that he liked about Yurei she understood why he liked his team mates being on time. Sure enough as the afternoon sky began to change from blue to orange streaks, Yurei spun into view and began striding towards kakashi in very angry dangerous strides.

"Shit". Whispered Kakashi under his breath 'she's heard'. Thought Kakashi as he tired backing away from his team mate, no the love of his life.

"Yeah, sounds like a load of crap doesn't it Kakashi". Accused Yurie, her face was flushed with anger but tears had been down her face.

She made a beeline towards Kakashi, and making contact with what she had first thought was the tree. Because she knew her partner all to well he wouldn't let her make contact with his hand. Yet there he stood infront of Yurie looking straight back at her, not glaring, not pissed off, but soft and understanding.

"You couldn't tell me first?". Yelled Yurei, as she tired to move her hand out of Kakashi's grip twisting herself up against his chest, heaving not from being out of breath but dry sobbing. "I didn't want to tell you at root, in front of them all...privacy was my bright idea." Repiled Kakashi softly againts her left ear, his breath sending a shiver down her spine.

"what a great fucking genius you make Kakashi. It didn't occur to tell your bright idea before you left so I wasn't the only one out of the loop". Stated Yurie , angerily as she pinched Kakashi hand trying to force him to let go.

It had been part of his plan to tell Yurei last, it didn't occur to him that he would have to deal with a furious Yurei, he had always pitted the enemies that they came across on missions not because of his own abilites but because Yurei could inflict pain easily, effortlessly and could kill effectively.

"It was part of my genius plan to tell you last, make it easy on both of us". Kakashi was cut off as he recived a nasty jab into his ribs, it wasn't a flimsy attempt it was one filled with directed chakara that made Kakashi loose his breath and fall to the ground.

"Kakashi." Yurei screamed over and over loudly, full of anger but mostly pain and something else that was making him hurt in places he just couldn't understand. His heart was aching, it felt as if his heart was splitting all over again.

Yurei didn't just stand in the clearing screaming, no she stood ready to attack , dodge and anything else she had to do to keep him away, unable to say goodbye so that he couldn't leave the Anbu, so that Kakashi couldn't leave her on her own.

Kakashi noticed everything, it didn't change in an emotional charged situation, if anything it hightend his senses.

"really Yurei, you don't just want to give me a hug and say goodbye". Asked Kakashi, taunting her into an attack.

'geesh, you didn't have to fall for that'. Thought Kakshi slightly disapointed. He couldn't help but smirk as she ran towards him at a fast pace.

Kakashi waited till one second longer he could of received a nasty blow to his face instead, he borrowed a techinque that his sensei had used. _The Flicker techinque_, he was behind Yurei once again holding her to his chest, but more aware that she may attack his ribs again.

"Yurei, Yurei,Yurei", he whispered gently, each time getting increasingly more quite against her ear.

"Ooh." Seethed Yurei, pressing her hands together. "Ooh, don't you Yurei me, Kakashi-chan." repeated the girl more to herself, she should have been watching where Kakashi put his chakara, and of all things he put Jutus on her.

He could feel Yurei relax, but he couldn't relax, Yurei had excellent chakara control that she could walk among civillians and they would be none the wiser, within an instant she could also turn his own chakra against him, killing him if she wished.

"Yurei, I' am leaving root." Began Kakashi but he was cut off.

"What the Fuck are you on about", cut in Yurie, trying to unsuccessfully get out of Kakashi's grasp. Instead of trying to get away she pulled his mask off in one swift move.

"Shh." He hushed as he wiped the tears that fell down her pretty porcellin face, everyone from the hokage to the members of the Anbu called her the beautiful Ninja.

"I wasn't meant to, I didn't mean to Yurie. I tired so hard to just stay your team mate, your friend even." Even to himself, Kakashi thought he was begging, begging to forgive himself for breaking his promises.

Yurie was holding his hand gently, waiting for him to go on. Patiently even now, the anger had disapainted as quickly as it had been coming at him before. It didn't help what he was trying to say, and it didn't look like Yurei was going to make it any easier.

"If anyone were to find out, that ….." Kakashi sighed deeply, even shakily, he tired to get his nerves under control.

"that, what." pushed Yurei, she had stopped crying, ultimately was curious as to what her friend was trying to say.

"That...that...that...that I love you Yurei". Struggled out Kakashi, he thought that Yurie might laugh at him, or cringe away but instead he watched her slowely as she leaned forward and their lips met and pushed deepening the kiss. Falling together into the darkness of night as lovers of heart break as he said goodbye.

"When your ready yurei, I will be there for you".Once more before he left her life for good they lent in to kiss once more.

_The present_

This time the sobs that woke him, were not muffled as he kissed her lucious lips. They were clear and coming from his front door. '_that's odd'. _Thought Kakashi as he cautiously walked through his apartment and checked for signs of geni jutus. Nope it was all true even the sobs. Then something caught his ears, "Kakashi, stop being so paranoid and let me in". Was the faint voice of a woman that he most definitely knew.

"When did you start using front doors as an entrance." repiled Kakashi, a smile under his mask lay on his face like no other. He opened the door shocked by what he saw. "I was sent to spy on the Akatsuki and I was actually caught", coughed Yurei, blood was smeared all over her body.

"By a boy who you trained, I should had known that a boy of the uchia clan was someone to be more weary of. He got me wrong though, he thought I was on a seduction mission and knowing this he tried to have his fun anyway. Thinking I was a weak shinobi of the hidden leaf village, the only part he got right about me was: One, I was a girl and Two, I was from the hidden leaf, so when he used his Chakara to pin me down." Yurei began laughing as Kakashi picked her up out of the night and into his tiny lounge room.

"He got a nice big injury didn't he". Finished Yurei looking up at Kakashi like nothing had ever changed from 10 years ago.

Kakashi resolved that he was best to take Yurei to the shower and to get Sasuke's blood off of her and then contact Lady Tsuande of Yurei's failed mission. "I failed, but I dont care, not anymore. I don't want to return." Yurei whispered, it was almost hard to hear. But what Kakashi herd made him happy. "After all I always said that when I lost my first team mate, I would leave. I should had left when you did". There were happy tears running down her face.

"It took you long enough." Repiled Kakashi sheepishly, smirking. As he dodged a well aimed punch to the face.

_Authors Note: This is my first story and chapter, ill be posting every tuesday! So be sure to review let me know your thoughts etc only constructive critisim please._

_thanks_

_Waterfairy-rose_


End file.
